Truth or Dare?
by canarypawz
Summary: Family and friends go to the beach for a fun, relaxing day - which quickly spirals in misadventures of an awesome game called Truth or Dare! (Love/Friendship sequel of Sacred Myths, I would recommend reading it first.)
1. Truth or Dare!

**This has been bubbling around in my head for ages, and I wanted to make it a story, so here we go!  
><strong>**I have so many ideas for truths and dares, but feel free to leave some in a review with feedback!  
>Also, there's no BoyBoy or Girl/Girl in this, it's all just friendship, it's just dares! xD Friends can do romantic stuff to for a dare, but there's no couple shipping unless their already a couple!**

* * *

><p>Light filled the sky as the sun rose upon Rio, lighting up the magnificent town. The tide was calm and the breeze was refreshing, making it seem like the perfect day. But, it wasn't exactly a perfect day for Rafael. He had a very whiny Nico and a very angry Pedro in his hollow, who both would not stop talking about their problems with life. It had been exactly a month after Mnishka had become Nico's mate, and they had a few issues, but got along none the less more like affectionate best friends than anything. But then the fox-like canary and red-crested cardinal got into an argument about who could rap better, and it lead to a very miserable day for all three birds. Mni had gone with Jewel to god knows where. So, this left Nico and Pedro alone together like old times. They had decided to pay a visit to their toucan friend, but everyone's slightly irritated mood infected the whole lot, and the group had started ranting and whining and whatnot.<p>

It was Blu who snapped them out of, having come over with his family to pay a visit to Rafael as well. Everyone stopped arguing and looked towards the blue spix macaw, eerily silent. "Uh, hey, guys." Blu said awkwardly, relieved as all his friends gave their own little greetings. "Where's Jewel 'n' the kids?" Nico asked, fixing his bottle cap. During the argument it had sneakily gone to cover half of his face, and he certainly didn't like it that way. His macaw friend looked a like he was about to burst out laughing, but before he could answer the canary's question, both Nico and Pedro were swarmed by Tiago, Bia and Carla. "Hey Uncles!" They shouted happily, hugging their rather small 'uncles'. "Everytime ya say that I feel old." Nico huffed, after being released from Carla's grasp. "Our worst nightmare. Ending up like Blu." Pedro shuddered, then both laughed at Blu's offended expression.  
>"So, Blu, what brings you over here?" Rafael cut in before a fight could happen, after a welcoming hug with the children. "Jewel's on her way over there now to check if it's clear, but we wanted to know if you wanted to come to the beach with us? Mnishka went with Jewel, in case you didn't know." Blu rubbed the back of his neck - he never knew if his friends were busy, especially Nico and Pedro, with their club and all. "Sure. Pedro, Nico, you guys coming, too?" Rafi questioned the small birds, who nodded eagerly.<br>"And _where_ do think your going, Rafael?"

"Eva, my darling! I was wondering if I could go to the beach with Blu and his family?" Rafael shuffled over to his wife, stroking her cheek in an attempt to woo her. "I don't trust that you won't sneak off to party with those two." The female toucan pointed an accusing wing at Nico and Pedro, who quickly turned tail and hid behind Blu, afraid of the mother's wrath. "Oh, come on, darling. I promise I won't go. It's just down to the beach." Rafael cooed, before being completely shocked by her reply. "Then me and the kids are coming, we haven't had a family day out in forever."  
>Multiple groans were heard from the hollow.<p>

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

><p>The trip to the beach was took about fifteen minutes - it would have taken less if Rafael's son wouldn't stop trying to eat Blu's feathers. Finally, they found Jewel reserving a spot for them and all settled down, explaining why Eva and the kids were there. Then began the fun, but not quite so fun for Nico and Rafael's son, Karlos.<br>"Do the tips of your feathers taste like chocolate? Because it would be great with chocolate and banana."  
>"For the last time, kid, colours don' mean they taste like certain things!"<br>This went on for a long time, with Karlos soon bugging Pedro about tasting like a strawberry.

It was Jewel who decided to end this all, suggesting they all play a game. "We could play Crocodile?" Bia suggested, wanting a fun but not quite too hectic game. "Truth or Dare!" Tiago suggested, punching the air with a wing in a sort of kung-fu awesome way. Surprisingly, everyone agreed on the male spix macaw chick's idea, and they all settled in a circle for some truths and dares.  
>"Who starts us off, then?" Blu asked, looking around. All feathers pointed at him, and he sighed exasperatedly. "Rafael, truth or dare?"<br>"Truth. I'm not taking any chances, amigo." Rafi frowned a little, thinking of all the things Blu would make him do if he picked dare.  
>"Alright then ... Uh, most embarrassing moment?"<br>"Ugh, this is really embarrassing. But the time I once tried to enter a small space and my beak kept pushing me back, but I never realised so I kept walking into the entrance over and over again, thinking I was just going through heaps of doors." He sighed at how hard everyone else laughed.

"Pedro, truth or dare?" "Dare, man. This is gonna be poppin'!"  
>"Alright." Rafael smirked. "I dare you to try pick up the next girl who walks by by singing a love song. And Nico can't help."<br>"Damn you." Pedro pouted at the last part. "But I know how to set _the _mood." Nico laughed. "Sure ya do, buddy."

**...Drop it low, dr-dr-drop it - OW!**

Pedro was rapping his song a female cardinal nearby, who gave him a good whack. She then poked her tongue out at him, spat and flew away.  
>When he returned to the group, Rafael, Jewel and Nico were practically crying with laughter while the others chuckled amongst themselves quietly.<br>"Alrigh' then, I see how it is!" Pedro frowned. "Nico, T or D?"  
>"Dare." Nico smirked. Mnishka had gone to get Karlos to stop biting a stranger, as Rafael was busy with the game, as if that was a good excuse.<br>"Tell Mnishka your pregnant."  
>"Challenge accepted."<p>

"Hey Mnishka." Nico flew over to her as she came back, releasing the toucan kid on it's father. "Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow.  
>Dignity be damned. He threw his wings up in the air and shouted, "I'm pregnant!"<br>Everyone could not stop laughing. Mnishka's face was combined with complete disappointment and amusement.  
>When everything calmed down, Nico finished the dare. "Just kiddin', your havin' the kid if we have one, whore."<br>"Shut up, manslut. When I get moody I'm taking it out on you."

"Jewel, ticks or dinosaurs?"  
>"That's really random, Nico, but dinosaurs."<br>"The dinosaurs tell me that you should totally shout out to the world 'NOTICE ME SENPAI!'" Nico challenged, smiling at how weirded out Jewel looked.  
>She threw her wings up in the air and flew up a little, before stopping and shouting - "NOTICE ME SENPAI! PLEASE, NOTICE ME SENPAI!"<br>"You happy?"  
>She looked down at the laughing group of birds.<p>

"Alright, Eva, truth or dare?"  
>"Mother vs mother! Truth."<br>"Hmm ... Have you ever dated any other birds before Rafael?" She laughed at Rafi's face. "_Before_ you, don't worry!"  
>"I once dated a very handsome eagle, but my pudgy papaya is much better than he ever was."<br>"Alright then." Jewel smiled, enjoying the romance. Even Mnishka and Nico were cute, though they insulted eachother to no end in a romantic way.

"Blu, truth or dare?" The scary toucan asked, settling down and watching him for his answer.  
>"Dare, I suppose."<br>"You know, I might use this to my advantage. Grab Nico and Pedro and -"  
>"Eva. We. Didn't. Mean. It. Please. Don't. Do. This." Nico begged, knowing what she was gonna do.<br>"Place them in that cave with lots of crabs, spiders and cockroaches."  
>"NOOO! BLU! MNISHKA, HELP US, DUDE!" Pedro begged the other canary, who just smirked. "Nah."<p>

There was a lot of screaming while they were in there, as the others continued their game.

* * *

><p>"I swear, I've lost feathers that will never grow back from those crabs. And I have never seen so many dents in my bottlecap." Nico whined, placing it on his head and pouting. Mnishka, who was beside him, laughed. "Awh, poor you. I saw Pedro lost some of his mohawk." Both canaries laughed at the sight - half of the cardinal's mohawk was missing - it looked like he was just having a bad hair day. It was pretty funny.<br>"So, should we continue? We had a good thing going while you guys were in there." Jewel laughed at the two glares directed towards her. "Blu, your turn." She quickly changed the subject, beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
>"Hey, kids, all of you, truth or dare?" Blu asked his three children, who huddled and discussed their answers thoughtfully. Finally they all turned around and smiled. "Dare!" They all shouted in perfect sync, surprising the adults.<br>"Alright, I dare you to imitate Rafael, Nico and Pedro. I'll choose your roles. Tiago, your Pedro. Carla, your Rafael. Bia, your Nico."  
>All three nodded to eachother and began.<p>

They all sang a song together, Tiago rapping and Bia matching Nico's more relaxed style of singing.  
>Carla eventually joined in, using a stick as Eva and singing to it, dancing around. Bia couldn't master Nico's style of dancing, and often tripped, while Tiago imitated Pedro's dancing perfectly. It was hilarious yet adorable all at the same time.<p>

They all clapped - it was pretty good considering they were kids. Now it was their turn, they then huddled again to decide who to ask.  
>They all settled on something and laughed mischievously.<br>"Nico, truth or dare?" They asked, knowing the answer he would pick.  
>"Dare."<br>"We dare you to kiss Pedro."  
>"Fuck my life, I hate you kids."<br>"NICO, LANGUAGE!"  
>"Sorry, Jewel."<p>

Both cardinal and canary looked at eachother and mentally facepalmed themselves. Mnishka somewhat was jealous, but found it extremely amusing. She was just an overpossessive bitch.  
>The two leaned towards eahother, closed their eyes and braced themselves, before kissing for a split second and pulling away. Pedro retreated to Rafael, whilst Nico retreated to Mnishka.<br>"I still hate ya, kids." They both said at the same time.

Now it was Nico's turn. He took a while to think of who to ask next, finally deciding to ask his mate.  
>"Devil, truth or dare?" He asked with a grin, starting the nickname game yet again.<br>"Dare, 'cupcake'."  
>"I dare you to go up to a random person that isn't in this group, and flirt with them. And then say your buns are in the oven and run away, sweetheart."<br>"Challenge accepted ..." She though of another nickname carefully. "Object." She smiled then flew off, landing next to a male sparrow.

"Have I told you your muscles look especially huge today? It's quite impressive." Mnishka smiled, brushing up against the male sparrow.  
>He blushed and was about to say something before the canary spoke again. "Shit, my buns are in the oven, gotta go!" She flew back to the group, laughing.<br>"You call that a dare, Nico?" She nudged him with a wing before turning to a male toucan. "Rafi, T or D?"  
>"Dare, I guess?" He shrugged with a smile.<p>

"I dare you to twerk in public, and sing this song.."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED!<br>I'm already writing the other chapter xD I love this story so far!  
>What song will Mnishka make him sing? c;<br>Review plx n get a cookie**

**- Canarypawz c:**


	2. A Hateful Glare

**Chapter two, here we come! Hope your enjoying this. c:  
>Don't forget to leave a dare idea in your review! Or, at least if you want to. c: Along with feedback! ; _ ;<br>Also, I'm gonna reply to any reviews I see fit, but be warned it will be messages, of course. I feel like it sort of gets in the way of the story if I put it here. c'x**

* * *

><p>It was time to go down in shame. Rafael let his foot sink into the sand as he took a deep breath and started to shake his butt up and down, much to the dismay of other birds. Then, it was time to sing.<p>

_ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES  
>PUT YO HANDS UP<br>IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT!  
>DON'T BE MAD ONCE YOU SEE THAT HE WANT IT<br>CAUSE IF YOU LIKED IT THEN YOU SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT_

Oh, yes. Mnishka chose the perfect song, and everyone knew it. Nico had his face buried in Mnishka's feathers, laughing so hard he might as well have cried. Mnishka could control her laughter a little more than her mate, but even she couldn't hold it in completely. It was a ridiculous sight, and the whole group were trying their best not to laugh as well. The way Rafael manage to maintain a straight face was not only impressive, but downright hilarious. As he flew back to the group, he grabbed Nico's bottlecap and settled down in his spot, tucking it under his wing. Just to spite him and Mnishka. Nico immediately left Mnishka's side, running to grab his bottlecap, but tripping over an 'accidently' placed rock Rafael just happened to have. Soon, it became war between the canary and toucan, so they just continued with the game, skipping ahead and making it Pedro's turn.

"Mnishka, truth or dare?" He smirked at the female canary, praying she would pick dare. But Mnishka wanted to annoy the cardinal, so answered with quite the innocent smile. "Truth, please." Pedro glared at her then quickly though of a question. "Ever pictured Nico as a father?" Mni laughed. "He might as well be my child he whines that much." She whispered her answer into the cardinal's earhole, because Nico had his bottlecap back and she really didn't fancy getting whacked with a piece of metal just yet today.

"Blu, truth or dare?" Mnishka smirked at the blue macaw, who seemingly snapped out of a daydream. "Oh, uhm, truth. I don't trust you with dares." He said awkwardly - Mni did scare him a little. Because when she was insulted, she got a little ... Horrific. "What would you do if you woke up as a female one morning?" Blu thought about this. "Cry. I heard women were very emotional...Aside from Nico, he just acts like a girl." Nico pouted. "I'm not that girly." He 'proved' his point by doing a Z snap with his feathers. "Mhm." Mnishka and Blu laughed. "Alright, your turn, macaw." Her wings folded neatly by her sides, watching to who he would ask next.

"Eva, truth or dare?" The male blue spix macaw asked after a while, deciding to ask the one that would most likely not slaughter him. She seemed to like the macaw family, just not Nico and Pedro. Mnishka was a whole different story, Eva liked Mni but the small canary hated the toucan. "I dare you to sing." He said with a sigh and covered his ears. This was payback time for the others, but he still had to brace himself. Many birds got up and flew away as the banshee shrieking echoed around Rio, even some humans stopped to cover their ears. It really was terrible noise.

"Okay, okay, dare over Eva! Your turn!" Blu shouted, burying his face in Jewel's wings in an attempt to stop the noise. The toucan finally stopped, and he was right - it was now her turn. "Alright then! Hmm ... Rafi! Truth or Dare, Papaya?" She asked, suddenly extremely affectionate. Rafael thought about this. "Give me a dare, darling. I think I can put up with anything after Nico's stunt." Nico could be heard chuckling in the background with Pedro. "I dare you to give a fatherly speech to Nico." She decided, since she knew this bored both Nico and Pedro to death. But she figured Nico would be the better option, as it was his mate that did the prank to Rafael, but she was slightly terrified of the canary. When Mni was bored, she came up with strange things.

"As next in line, young canary." Rafael started, putting on an extremely fatherly voice. Nico groaned immediately in boredom, glaring at Mnishka and Pedro sniggering in the background. "I declare you responsible to lead my beautiful kin into a perfect life, and babysit them fifteen times a day. You must also feed them, clean them, and when they have children, do the same. Thank you." Nico cursed under his breath. "I have a shorter life span than you, Rafi. I'll probably be dead or old like you, don't get your hopes up." He smirked. Perfect excuse.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were already married, you sick freak!" An extremely angry female parrot chased after Jewel, after the female blue spix macaw had been dared to flirt with her husband She got away with a few scratches, which she considered lucky. "Rafael, never dare me to do that again. That is so out of character for you." She frowned, the toucan looking quite sheepish. "Sorry, Jewel. Your turn!" He brightened up, snuggling up against Eva, enjoying her lovey mood. "Pedro." She said with a sly smile. "Truth or dare?"<br>"Dare!"  
>"I dare you to hugg Rafael for two whole dares. And don't let go." It was a little lame, but she knew it would get hot, since Rafael had black feathers and Pedro had grey.<p>

Pedro accepted the dare, and now it was his turn. "Tiago! Truth or dare?" Her asked, whilst hugging Rafael's neck tightly. Tiago was destroying the girl's sandcastles, and responded to his name immediately. "Dare!" He said excitedly, flying over and landing in front of his uncle. "I dare ya to dig a tunnel in the sand so ya can crawl up out of the otha end and burst throu' the sandcastle without the girl's knowin'." They both grinned, and the small macaw chick set the work. He then remembered his turn. "Aunt Mnishka!" "Now I know how you and Pedro feel, Nico." She growled. "I pick dare."  
>"Hmm ... Make Nico give you dancing lessons. Because Pedro can't do it." Pedro nodded - his dare wasn't over till the next round was over.<br>"Alright. Manslut, get your ass up and teach me."  
>"You say that as if I'm your slave."<br>"You are."  
>"No, your <em>my<em> little whore. Anyway, get ready."

It didn't turn out well - Mnishka just couldn't do it right, and after twenty minutes of her tripping like Bia trying to dance like Nico, they gave up. But it was fun to watch Tiago destroy the girl's sandcastle from his little tunnel shortly after. "Nico, truth or dare." She had the greatest idea for a dare, to prove her mate's girlishness. "Dare."  
>She whispered something to him, and he immediately got to action. He went up to the sound of a cliff and started screaming lyrics while dancing in an extremely girly way, doing all sorts of dance moves like Taylor Swift.<p>

_MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD  
><em>_AND I'M LIKE, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS  
><em>_HELL YEAH, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS  
><em>_I'DE LOVE TO TEACH YOU  
>BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE!<em>

"Thanks, Mni. I don't have dignity or singin' abilities now." Nico coughed - shouting so everybody could hear you from all the way up there was extremely hard. He settled down next to her and pointed an accusing feather at Jewel. "You! Tea or Death?"  
>"Uh... Tea, please."<br>"In order to have tea you must dance for Blu."

Jewel did a little wing-waving dance, like she had done when they first went to Nico and Pedro's samba club. Blu looked awkward yet interested, smiling the whole way through. "You dance beautifully, Jewel." He said after, earning a kiss from his mate. "Awh, thanks Blu." They both grinned at eachother, getting a few 'aww's from the others. "Alright, Blu, truth or dare?" "Truth."  
>"If you had to choose between me and the kids, who would you pick?" She grinned, knowing this would be extremely hard for him.<br>"Myself. Yep." He answered after a long while of nervous thinking.

"YES! I'M FREE!" Pedro's shouting came as he realised he was allowed to stop hugging Rafael. He let go and ran around in circles, screaming things that were too high pitched to quite be understood. Blu shrugged and looked around for who to dare. "Bia! Truth or dare?" "Truth!" _Just like me._ He thought to himself, chuckling. "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
>"Wha' is with all this love today?" Pedro groaned. "Your just jealous ya don't have a little whore for yourself." Nico poked his tongue out, which quickly turned into an insulting-faces match. They pulled all sorts of faces, but eventually Pedro grabbed Nico's cap and it ended, quickly starting again into a wrestling match.<p>

Bia laughed at the two, before shaking her head. "But Carla does!" She pointed a wing at her now-shocked sister. Carla gave her sister a betrayed look and shook her head. "Sorry, nope. I don't. Bia just thinks that because I have a scarlet macaw friend back at the Amazon." She said with a chuckle. They still had ages to go before coming back from their 'Summer In Rio', but she didn't mind. The boy was actually starting to get on her nerves with all his romance all the time. Not that she would tell her parents that, of course!

* * *

><p>It was beginning to get dark, but the game was still going strong. They decided a fun Truth OR Dare game at the beach was at night was just as fun as during the day. Mnishka has passed out, though, snuggled in Nico's feather as he sat discussing dare ideas with Pedro. Eva had also fallen asleep, though Rafael was with Jewel and Blu, also discussing dare ideas. Finally, they were ready to continue the game.<p>

"So, Bia, it was your turn." Jewel said, whilst having a stare-down contest with Nico, who was beginning to cry a bit as his eyes hurt. He, unlike Jewel, was facing the wind, and nothing hurt more than the wind blowing right in your eyes in the middle of a staring contest. The female blue spix macaw had started making faces at him, which was even harder. Eventually, the canary gave up and wiped his eyes. It hurt, quite a lot. "You win, hot wing." He frowned, before looking at Bia. "You two done? Good." The blue macaw chick grumbled, before looking straight at Pedro. "Truth or Dare, Uncle?" She asked, because for once, she had a good dare.  
>"Dare."<p>

"Alright. I dare you to wake up Mnishka right now, without Nico's advice or help." She smirked. Pedro had managed to avoid waking up his best friend's mate until now, and he knew how angry she could get about being woken up when she didn't want to. The cardinal edged over to the sleeping canary, before prodding her with a wing. Mni made a groaning sound and rolled over, but she didn't wake up. The harder it was, because he knew what was coming. He prodded her again, before being pounced on by the female canary. Her tie dangled above his neck as she pinned him down, frowning. "Why the fuck did you wake me up?" "Dare, by Bia." Mni grumbled something inaudible, let him go and went to sit down again. Nico and Bia were laughing together. "Nice job, Pedro. Lucky I didn' have to do it myself." The canary grinned at his best friend, now chuckling.  
>"Oh, shut up, Nico. You'll be next later." Mnishka growled.<p>

"Truth or Dare, Satan?" Pedro asked the female fox-like canary, glaring at her. Or as best he could, since he didn't really hate her at the moment. "Gimme a dare."  
>"I dare you to be overaffectionate with Nico in front of us all."<br>"Pick. A. Different. Dare." Nico laughed at Mni's answer to it. "Wha's wrong, sunshine? Afraid of romance?" He nudged her.  
>"Fine, I'll change it, but only because I'm scared of you."<br>"Well?"  
>"Kiss <em>me.<em>" Pedro smirked.

Mnishka groaned, but decided to do it in case he came up with anything worse. She walked over and kissed him straight on the mouth, walking over to find Nico glaring at Pedro. It was extremely astonishing a small canary like him could put some much hatred into one look, but he did, and it made Pedro cower behind Rafael.  
>The toucan cleared his throat. "Let's move on, shall we?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LOL I found that last part funny when I wrote it. xD I don't know why, I just could picture Nico giving such a hateful glare at his best friend, and it looked pretty hilarious.<br>Plx review  
>c;<strong>

**- Canarypawz c:**


End file.
